If You So Wish Me To
by BloodCalling13
Summary: Ian's lonely night
1. Lonely Night

If You So Wish Me To  
  
Author: BloodCalling13  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters ya di ya di ya. you know the drill.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: One of Ian's lonely nights. Short and semi-sweet.  
  
Quick note: This is a first fanfic I well technically my second but first posted so don't hesitate to send me feedback.  
  
The Evil Lord loomed over his window in vein to see a great distance and through the massive creations of man to see the Mistress of Light. To him, she is nothing more than the tool to control the very thing that he has sought control of for many years. To his great dismay, she refused his proposal of the world and continued her outlandish job at the New York Police Department.  
  
This wondrous news meant great things to The Evil Lord's assassin. He took a great liking to the lovely Lady and even more so since her rejection of his master's offer. His liking began to grow into love that now he kept secret from the entire world. He would wait every night for his master's slumber to sneak away and see his lovely Mistress. In his mind he knew she would never come to care for him but a bit of hope always lingered in his heart that she would one day. The Master of Darkness waited for his master to fall asleep soon for he wished he could see his Lady.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
She was beautiful, no that was an understatement, he thought. She was breathtaking. That's what he was searching for. His Mistress certainly had that affect on him and more.  
  
The Master of the Darkness watched his Wielder from the fire escape as she slept peacefully upon her bed. He didn't dare enter for he didn't want to upset her but his will was dissolving as she began to toss in her sleep. He gave in and towered over her small frame as he stood there. He slowly removed the offending gloves his master made him wear all the time. He traced her face features thoughtfully. She stopped tossing and settled down with a sigh and rubbed her face against his hand.  
  
He smiled as he kissed her forehead. He whispered his love to her as she slept, hoping that once his Mistress of Light wakes she would see him as a man and not what The Evil Lord's minion and see his love for her.  
  
One day, he thought as he left his mistress, one day we shall be together as the Witchblade intends. Nothing shall stand in my way if you so wish me at your side, not even Irons. One day my Sara, one day. Ian thinks as he leaves to tend to his hateful master, but not for long. 


	2. In The Morning

Got bored and I reread my reviews so I decided I'd do a second chapter, *grins wickedly*. Enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Mistress of Light stared out her window, watching the cold busy streets crowed to the brim with hustling people and cars that made up New York. The Mistress ignored her duty to the law enforcements today, not feeling like leaving the comfort of her small home. Because if she dared to leave the sanctuary of her room, The Evil Lord would invade her realm and make her spiral down farther into the world of the Witchblade. And if The Evil Lord would invade then surely his fateful assassin, The Master of Darkness would be there at his side.  
  
That's where she grew sad to think about, for The Mistress of Light was confused with her abundant feelings towards The Master of Darkness. Though he swore he would never do a thing to hurt her, she feared what he would do if The Evil Lord told him to slay the Mistress. For she wasn't certain of the venom she spat at him daily and why she did it. The Mistress knew one feeling and was positive that it would tear down the mountains high walls she had built up.  
  
Her love for him. She didn't know when it happened, when she drew comfort and strength in his presence and his words that weren't cryptic. All she knew was that one day she awoke and realized what the warm feeling was inside her when he was around. That was the only reason she ever visited The Evil Lord, was to see The Master of Darkness.  
  
The nights were with her too for she dreamed of him every night. The Mistress of Darkness would be lost in a Labyrinth of Darkness, a madman, The Evil Lord, was chasing her and gaining ground faster than she could cover it. Then she would run into a dead end, trapping her with the madman mere feet away from her. Just as the madman reached out his hand to grasp her neck, The Master of Darkness would appear out of nowhere and cut his hand off with his broad sword. The Evil Lord would run back to whence he came, leaving The Master of Darkness and The Mistress of Light together. He would step forward, taking her chin in his bare hand and guide her mouth to his. Her hands would slide up his lean chest to rest at his broad shoulders.  
  
Then she would wake up.  
  
It hurt every morning that he should be allied with The Evil Lord and not her. It hurt her to wake every morning without him beside her, in her bed with her. It hurt to think that he could never be here, that he would chose The Evil Lord over her company and love. A solo tear was streaking its warm path down her cheek as if to reassure her. She swatted it away, being bitter that she could not have the one man she wanted and needed.  
  
In her mind she whispered these words: please come to me Ian, please come be with me. 


	3. That Night

I have an award for this (though it's not a valid award, it's good enough)! "Best-Written Romance FanFic With Minimal Use Of Names" from Mako-chan Wolf. Thank You!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Master of Darkness poised himself on the fire escape in hiding but still able to see The Mistress of Light. Usually his Lady was sulking around her room, though she kept herself busy and tried not to show how depressed she was. Today, she let herself slip into her sulking and didn't bother to move from staring out at the window. He could see the paths of the tears that were there once. What he couldn't figure out was why she would cry. His Lady never cried.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Mistress of Light had not willed herself to move from the window since she changed into different clothes. Thus, unless she had to use the bathroom, she would not move from her spot. She couldn't stop dwelling on the thoughts of her Lord not choosing to be with her. She had a sliver of hope that if she stared outside long enough he would appear before her eyes. She had watched all day and not once had she even seen a shadow move that resembled him.  
  
Two solo tears slipped down her cheek, it hurt to look outside. The Mistress turned away and carefully picked her way over to her bed. It was a little hard considering she hadn't bothered to clean in such a long time that everything decided to get in her way. More tears were falling as her frustration grew with her nearly stumbling over the clothes. She caved into her anger and kicked everything out of her path or threw it out of the way. Things took to the air and sailed into the wall, crashing to the cold floor, or for a selective few even made it as to land on the couch. She was being selfish but it didn't matter to her now.  
  
With her energy spent, The Mistress of Light collapsed to the foot of her bed crying. She couldn't take the pain and loneliness anymore, she wouldn't. As soon as she saw The Master of Darkness, and her heart, she was going to tell him something that scared her to death.  
  
She was going to tell him she loved him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Master of Darkness watched with horror as his Lady took out her frustration on anything getting her way. She had turned from sulking to vicious in a matter of seconds. And with a broken heart he watched her cry. It hurt so bad to watch her suffer alone.  
  
He made his mind up, he wasn't going to let her suffer alone. If she rejected him, he would make her take her hatred out on him. With care he opened the window shutting him out and slipped inside on silent feet. His Lady was sobbing into her hands, making it easier to slip by. The Witchblade noticed his presence by swirling but didn't warn its wielder of him.  
  
"Lady," he regretted his sudden action as she jumped. The Master's eyes met the floor, his courage spent and gone. But that didn't stop him from seeing her stand and awe at him. For that was what his Lady was doing, awing at his presence in her room.  
  
The Mistress of Light couldn't believe that her Lord was standing here in her presence. For the first time since their meeting he had come here to really talk to her maybe to even comfort her. But she had a duty to do first.  
  
Slowly she walked over to him, never taking her eyes off of him. She slid her arms around his neck and her lips met his in a testing kiss. Her Lord stood stalk still, still shocked that his Lady would do something like this. But The Master of Darkness recovered fast and deepened the kiss while following her lead.  
  
Both reluctantly pulled up for air at the same time. The Master took to nuzzling her neck, waiting for her to regain her breath. His Lady basked in the feeling of him being near her.  
  
"Stay with me," she whispered to him, barely audible in her ears but clearly to his. His muscular arms wrapped around her tighter, drawing comfort in her words and her nearness. It all seemed like a dream that would be a pain to wake up from. And quite frankly, The Master did not want to leave.  
  
"How long?" his voice warmed her senses. The Mistress mussed that she could stay like this forever.  
  
"How about forever?" she whispered back before taking his mouth again  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Evil Lord sat in his throne near the fireplace, contemplating his plan to ensnare The Mistress of Light. He had sent his willing servant to watch her for some time. He was supposed to be back by now.  
  
A tingling feeling came from the intertwined circles on his wrist given to him by his obsession. He went to absently rub them as he always then but The Evil Lord made a shocking discovery.  
  
They were gone.  
  
He checked his wrist again. There was no mistake, they were gone. Fear crept on silent feet, awaiting its prey in the shadows. With the discovery, fear leapt forward. It consumed The Evil Lord, leaving no hope of ever ensnaring The Mistress again. No hope of ever getting her blood to sustain his evil life. No hope for anything.  
  
For he knew, though he tried to prevent it, that The Master of Darkness and The Mistress of Light were destined to be together. He had hoped that somehow The Mistress would chose him and he would have everything his black little heart desired. But nothing had stopped Destiny's plan and now there was nothing he could do to rip them apart.  
  
Nothing  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * 


End file.
